prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Is The New Black
Blood Is The New Black is the second episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode opens in English class. Emily sorts through her bag as she sits down and finds a necklace that looks like human teeth, spelling "dead girls can't smile." Terrified, she asks to be excused and hurries out of the class as her friends follow her. The girls gather around the necklace in the bathroom, their unofficial meeting place for important discussions. Hanna knows they are real teeth because of that time she worked in a dentist's office and saw them everywhere. While trying to decide whether to give it to the police, they drop it in the toilet. Spencer tries to grab it slowly, but the sensors turn on, and the toilet flushes away their evidence. Emily, meanwhile, needs to take tests to make up for her time in the hospital. Ezra, due to his experience in teaching is put forward by Aria to tutor Emily, who listens to music as not to get nervous. As Emily takes her tests, she sees a student put a clip in her hair and suddenly remembers something - strangely similar to the way her captor had, in the car on the way to the graveyard. Jenna was driving, and had pulled her hair in the same way. Later on, at night, Ella grades Emily's test at school. "A" watches her from the window. Aria finds another grave present in her locker; a pair of earrings she put into Alison's casket to remember the times they spent together - the earrings represents the one time they trashed her dad's office pretending to be his college-age mistress. Aria gets a text threatening to out her to the police if she doesn't tell her dad, so "A" is back to forcing people into uncomfortably honest situations. Her father is extremely disappointed and mad at her, but lets her off easy since Aria had to lie for him for years. Aria goes to apologize to Meredith, who is trying to get a job at Rosewood High, much to Aria's fury. Meredith then mentions the earrings aren't actually hers, shocking Aria. Spencer makes various visits to the jail to see Garrett. Garrett isn't all that helpful because he wants her mom to be his lawyer and her mom wants Spencer to stay away from the dangerous people behind bars. It is later revealed Spencer's mother is Garret's lawyer, and he tells Spencer someone has them fooled all - medical records don't lie, before sealing his mouth shut - advice from his lawyer. Meanwhile Toby has done some investigating on his own. Toby figures out that Jenna has been refilling her prescription for eye drops, even though her surgery didn't work. Hanna is still seeing Mona, who is still catatonic, no matter how many times Hanna mentions new spring colors or Noel Kahn. Outside in the hallway, Hanna speaks to Wren. He mentions his father was also in a mental institution, and he's thrown around more than the chair Hanna tossed in Mona's room. Wren explains to Hanna what she's suffering is ambiguous loss - the person she cares about is still there, but she's lost them anyway. Hanna finally breaks down and tells Caleb where she's been going when he figures out she's lying. He's hurt she couldn't tell him the truth and accompanies her to visit Mona, even though he doesn't want to. There he bumps into Wren, who parrots the same "ambiguous loss" talk Hanna had mentioned to Caleb earlier. Hanna finally figures out a way to break through to Mona - giving her a makeover, complete with eye shadow, foundation, and mascara. Mona finally asks Hanna if she's "getting them again" - the texts. Before Hanna can get anything out of Mona, she's shuffled out of the room. Alone in her seat, Mona slides tweezers out from under her, stabbing herself as her fingers begin to bleed. All four girls are seen arguing in the bathroom about Hanna having to go back to talk to Mona to get more information out of her. When they are about to leave they see Jenna heading towards the bathroom, so they quickly go back in, but Spencer leaves the earring above the sink to see what Jenna's reaction would be. With two girls hiding and spying per stall, Jenna walks in and walks toward the sink. When she spots the earring she takes her glasses off and inspects it. The girls are sure that she can see and when Jenna evacuates the bathroom they are convinced that she can see. "A" is seen buying various black sweaters and gloves, enough for a team, the cashier notices, while wearing a red hoody. Title *"Blood Is the New Black" is an obvious twist on "Red Is the New Black," the idea that something modern could replace a classic trend. This could be a hint that the new "A" will be worse than Mona. *Black was the colour of the hoodies that A wore, blood may be referring to the red on the red coat Errors *When Ella and Ezra are talking to each other, Ella rubs something off the chalkboard. In the next shot, it appears untouched. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Memorable Quotes Pictures PLLS03E02-01.jpg PLLS03E02-02.jpg PLLS03E02-03.jpg PLLS03E02-04.jpg PLLS03E02-05.jpg PLLS03E02-06.jpg PLLS03E02-07.jpg PLLS03E02-08.jpg PLLS03E02-09.jpg PLLS03E02-10.jpg PLLS03E02-11.jpg PLLS03E02-12.jpg pllbitnb1.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3